It Was Fate
by Dannie.galea.foster
Summary: Sometimes you just know that love breaks rules and that when love is fated there is no rules or boundaries that can stop it. This story is 100% BRALLIE and it is not angsty at all, it's all romance and lovey dovey.
1. First Moments

**Authors Note: **This will be my first ever fanfiction for any kind of forum and I am excited to see how it goes. Please be nice as this is my first shot. I will be posting every Monday night at around 8:30pm (Melbourne, Australia time) and will try my hardest never to miss my deadline.

My story is a bit different to how the show goes. Callie isn't as openly rude when she first meets the family but she still has the attitude that we have all come to know and love.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the rights to this story, but all plots and new characters are my own.

**Chapter One: The First Moment.**

**Callie's POV**

It was my first minute out of juvie and I had no idea where they were going to send me, it definitely wouldn't be back to Jude, my precious baby brother. Not after what I'd done at the last foster home. I'd never be welcome back there. I walk a little further and see Bill standing by his car talking to a lady with tanned skin and curly hair, he sees me and come over and say

"Callie, I'm glad you're out. This is Lena you will be going to stay with her for a while."

I knew it wouldn't last. The foster houses never do. I haven't had a good foster home in a long time, ever since the incident with Liam. Lena came over and introduced herself to me. I stayed quiet and had a smug look on my face. After 7 years in the system I know not to get close to the parents or children, because it never lasts.

We head over to Lena's house, she lives about an hour away from the juvie and she talks the whole time. I am only partially listening, but I hear her say that she and her partner have 3 other kids all around my age.

We pull into a suburban street, and when we pull up to a beautiful two storey house, it is all wood panelled and has a porch on the front and trees all in the front yard. I see a swing on the porch and imagine that I will spend most of my nights that I am here sitting there, so not to make a bond with the others in the house. Lena grabs my bag from the boot and I follow her into the house. When we enter, I can feel that a close family lives here, there are family photos everywhere and the place feels warm. My house with my real family felt like this that was before my mum died and dad went to jail.

Lena put my bag in the den and told me that would be where I would sleep for the time I was here, even she knows I won't be here long I thought. It is about 2:30 and she says that everyone will be home soon, she offers me something to eat and drink, I only accept so that we have something to do, and so she stops asking questions about my life that I'm not going to answer.

We are eating our lunch when the door opens, I hear 4 voices all talking at once.

"…but its Jesus's night" "Mariana stop complaining, you know why you have to do them tonight" "Mum's got you there Mari" "Humph this is so stupid."

After the last sentence was said I heard someone stomp up the stairs followed by the sound of a slamming door. There were footsteps coming into the kitchen towards Lena and I. Lena got up to greet the new members of the room. I looked up from my lunch to see 3 shocked faces. Did they not know I was coming? It was silent for what felt like hours, until Lena spoke up.

"Guys, this is Callie, she is going to be staying with us for a while, and going to school with you kids."

The faces didn't changed they still looked like they had just seen a ghost. Lena decided that she should introduce them to me.

"Callie this is Jesus" she pointed to a tan boy around 15 with brown hair and eyes. His response was to nod and grunt something that I couldn't here.

She then pointed to a lady with blond hair, who was wearing a police uniform. "This is Stef, my partner and hopefully one day wife." She had a massive smile on her face as she said this, and I could feel the love between the two women who would be my temporary mums. I had never been put into a same sex couples house before. All their children must be foster children that they have adopted.

Finally she pointed to a tall guy who looked to be 16 or 17, he had curly brown hair that framed his handsome face, his eyes were striking and they were looking right into mine. "Finally Callie this is Brandon, he is the same age as you and will help you around school tomorrow. The one who stomped up the stairs went she entered was Mariana, she is Jesus's twin sister."

I had to ask if the kids were all adopted, because Brandon had the same eyes as Stef and I was confused. "Are all your kids adopted?" I asked cautiously to no one in particular. "Jesus and Mariana are, but Brandon is my biological son from my previous marriage, but he is just as much Lena's son as he is mine." Stef replied to my question.

The silence returned and I asked if I could go out the front as this was a lot of new stuff to take in, Lena and Stef smiled and told that I didn't have to ask and I could do whatever I wanted but just not to walk to far away. I went out the front and sat on the porch swing and released a breath I didn't realise that I was holding. I sat out there and was just thinking about how I was going to get Jude out of the house, he was all alone there and I needed a plan to get him out. I sat there thinking and I found myself thinking about Brandon, nothing could happen between us, but I could still look. It started to get dark and Stef stuck her head out the door and told me dinner was ready.

I walked inside to find the family sitting around the island in the kitchen. I noticed that there was a new face that must have been Marina sitting at the island, she looked a lot like Jesus and I could definitely tell they were twins. I came and sat down next to Brandon as it was the only spot free and was made up for a person.

"Mari, this is Callie she is going to be staying with us for a while. She is the same age as Brandon." Lena introduced me. Mariana looked me up and down and smirked at me, I don't think she likes me, must be used to been the only girl. We all ate dinner and it was amazing. Lena really was a good cook and went all out, there were rolls and chicken with vegetables and homemade gravy. It was the best meal I had, had in a long time.

When we finished eating, Mariana did the dishes as punishment for some unknown to be behaviour. I went upstairs to shower and prepare for bed, when I heard some of the most beautiful piano been played. It was coming from behind a closed door, that I assume belonged to Brandon, because Jesus was downstairs and Mariana had her name on the door. I lightly knocked and the music stopped, I heard a chair scrape along the hardwood floor followed by footsteps coming towards the door. It opened to reveal Brandon wear a pair of striped flannelette pyjama pants and singlet that said 'Anchor Beach Charter School' on it. He seemed surprised to see me, and I suddenly lost the function to put together a sentence. We stood staring at each other in silence for a while, if anyone had come and seen us they would have thought we were weird.

"Did you want something Callie?" Brandon politely asked. "I'm sorry, I just heard you playing and I wanted to tell you that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard." I could have sworn that I saw him blush at my comment, but I wasn't sure. "Thanks, do you play?" he asked as he opened his door wider and pointed to his keyboard. "No. I used to play guitar but I'm sure I've forgotten it all by now." He laughed and invited me into his room. I was hesitant after what happened with Liam. He noticed my hesitation and said "I'll keep the door open, don't worry" after that comment I slowly walked into his room and took in my surroundings. He had an unmade double bed, clothes thrown haphazardly around, and a desk with countless sheets of music on it and of course there was the keyboard.

I sat on the chair that was at his desk and he sat on his bed. "What was that you were playing?" "It's something that I wrote myself" "It was beautiful" I feel myself blush and duck my head as I say this. I hear Brandon mumble something that sounds like "you're beautiful" but I ignore it. "Will you play it again?" "Sure."

Brandon walks over to the keyboard and starts playing. It is truly magical and watching his hands glide over the key is making me wonder how he is not a famous pianist. He finishes playing and I give him a small round of applause. He plays it a few more times changing it a bit every time, when I check the time I rise and tell Brandon I should be getting to bed, I tell him to have sweet dreams and that I'll see him in the morning.

I walk down the stairs and go into the den. I suddenly want to stay here for a while just so I can become friends with Brandon, and Jude would be happy and safe here if I can get him out of the home he is in now. I get in bed and think. I feel my eyelids go heavy and sleep takes over, no more thinking for tonight I guess.

**Authors Note There it is guys, the first chapter. I know that not much has happened but that was just the set up for the rest of the story. I will publish around the same time next week, possibly earlier if you're lucky.**


	2. The First Day

**Authors Note: **I would like to thank the people that have reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites. This upcoming chapter will start to get into the story that I have planned. I am almost certain that I will not be sticking to my once a week deadline and will be posting more often to keep my readers happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own any of the rights to this story, but all plots and new characters are my own.

**Chapter Two: The First Day**

**Brandon's POV**

Callie had been with us for the weekend and today she would be starting at Anchor Beach Charter School with the twins and I. Me and her had spent a lot of time together over the weekend, she would listen to me play the piano and I was teaching her some of the basics of the guitar, as she had already learned it she was picking it up quite fast. I felt slightly guilty because I had ignored my girlfriend Talya all weekend to spend time with Callie. I couldn't help it Callie was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had these big brown eyes that sparkled in the light and her hair was beautiful and brown and looked as though it was made by angels, but the part I liked best about her; was her smile. I only saw it when we were alone, but it was truly stunning she was full of sunshine in those moments.

It was Monday morning and the house was in the usual chaos, Mariana was taking over the bathroom, Jesus was eating enough food for 3 people, mums were trying to get everyone's stuff together and I was trying to hurry Mari up so I could get ready I looked round and saw Callie was the utmost of calm as all this hustle and bustle happened around her. I watched her and it looked as though she was simply gliding around. She went to the kitchen and made some toast and had a cup of coffee, she effortlessly put her hair into a pony tail with some pieces hanging out framing her beautiful face. While we all ran around like crazy she sat and read a book that she pulled from the book shelf.

"Brandon stop staring at me or you're going to be late to school"

I stumbled back, how had she seen me staring? She had never looked up from her book.

"I… I … I wasn't staring Callie. I was thinking about what to wear to school today." I stuttered out, since when did I stutter, I suppose since a gorgeous teenage girl moved in with me.

"You're already dressed though, why would you need another outfit?"

I felt my whole face go red and heat up. She caught me there, I looked down and saw I was wearing a pair of jeans with a red T-shirt and a pair of runners. I didn't answer her and just ran up the stairs to grab my bag.

When I came back down I avoided eye contact with Callie, but every time I "accidently" looked at her she had a massive grin on her face like she had been laughing at me. I let Jesus sit up front today and sat in the back with Mariana and Callie. Mari sat in the middle with Callie and me on either side of her, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Callie was still wearing that massive grin, it was plastered all over her face.

We arrived at school and all pooled out of the car, Lena was the assistant principal and would be helping Callie get her schedule and show her where all her classes are this morning so we all go our separate ways, I know I'm going to hear it from Talya now because I have been ignoring her all weekend, since Callie moved in.

I was at my locker when I heard Talya's voice.

"BRANDON FOSTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL WEEKEND? I have been calling you for 2 days and you have not answered or called back once, I DEMAND to know what you have been up to"

I look at her and begin to wonder what I see or saw for that matter in her. I decide that I should tell her about Callie but mix up the details a little to keep me out of trouble.

"We have a new foster kid at home and mums made us spend time as a family all weekend. They confiscated all our phones so that we would participate and join in the family fun. I wasn't ignoring you." I know that was a lie especially since Mariana went out with Lexi and Jesus was out with friends all weekend, but what she didn't know didn't hurt her.

"Oh okay then, well whats the new kid like?" she said. I could sense that she felt embarrassed because she had yelled all the way down the hallway.

"She's pretty cool. She's our age, her name is Callie. Lena is just enrolling her in school now. Cal will probably be in some of our classes and we will see her at lunch because I said she could sit with us, when I'm not in the music room."

Talya's face contorted into a weird shape when I said the word she. "So it's a girl then. One who is our age" she paused for a while "that's great Brandon how exciting." That whole sentence was said with an undertone of sarcasm, which she didn't think I picked up. I was led to believe that she was jealous of Callie and she hadn't even met her yet.

"Brandon" I heard my name being called out and I turned to see Lena and Callie walking down the hall. I looked up and smiled at them.

"Callie's first class is with you, I was hoping you could show her around?"

"I'd be pleased to show her, I'll even keep her company at lunch today"

"How nice of you B. Oh hello Talya, I didn't see you there."

"Hi Lena. This must be Callie, Brandon has not stopped talking about you ALL morning."

I could hear the jealousy in her voice and also felt her grab my hand and pull me close, so that we were touching.

Lena said a quick goodbye and walked away leaving me with the 2 girls.

"I'm Talya, Brandon's girlfriend, I'm sure he told you all about me over the weekend." I saw Callie's face smile in a mischievous way, I hardly knew this girl and I already knew that this was going to be trouble.

"It's nice to me you, Tayla did you say. I don't believe I heard anything about you all weekend, which is weird because I was with B all weekend. I don't think you came up."

Talya looked pissed off.

"It's Talya actually, I'm surprised that I didn't come up, maybe you just weren't listening. Well anyway I have to go and talk to my friends about something, I'll see you later Brandon."

Talya didn't leave until she gave me the biggest dose of PDA I had ever had. I heard whistles from the people standing around us. Talya walked away and then it was just Callie and me. I was going to be yelled at later when I was alone with Talya.

"Talya seems nice." Callie said this with the biggest smirk across her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her. The bell then went and we headed to class, it was English with Timothy first. I sat down at my usual spot and told Callie to sit in front of me. This way I could still look at her without her finding out.

Class ran without a hiccup and Callie seemed to do fine. When Timothy set us up to do our work Callie turned around and asked what kind of fun things there were to do around here. I tried to think, he only fun thing around here was the beach. It was within walking distance from any point in town.

"Will you take me there after school?" she asked shyly as if I would coldly blow her off.

"Sure, I make sure to text Lena so she doesn't wait for us."

She smiled and turned back around and started her work. Once she turned I sighed a happy sigh to myself. I could never get tired of that smile, it was forced a lot of the time, but around me it always appeared to be genuine. I smiled to myself and realised, that this afternoon I would truly be alone with Callie. The family wouldn't be down stairs or in the room next door. I really hope I can keep myself in control. I would hate to ruin this growing friendship with Callie, I can tell she doesn't trust easily. I would hopefully gain her trust because that's how you know that you truly know someone.

I was suddenly very excited for the day to end, that was when the bell went. 1 period down 7 to go, I sighed, this would be a long day.

**Authors Note:** Number 2 is here, I couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy this and can see where I am going with this. If you have any requests for the story or just want to chat, feel free to PM me or whatever, as well if you have any questions relating to the story.

Read and Review please xx


End file.
